


Double the Trouble

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's been sent back in time for the best of reasons. Now she's got three days to kill with her earlier self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



There was a flash of light, a momentary feeling as if Amy's stomach had been turned inside-out and back to normal, and then she was back in the supermarket, standing in front of the Doctor and... well, herself. Who was staring at her with a boggle-eyed expression she'd never realised looked so stupid. She resolved to try not to look like that ever again. 

"Activation code twenty-four, comma seven-eight-seven, comma goblet," she said. The trip through time had left her feeling disorientated, and it took a conscious effort to hold onto the memory. "Twenty-four, comma seven-eight-seven, comma goblet. Write it down, someone." 

"Got it," the Doctor said. "What's it for?" 

"Doctor," the other Amy said. "Who _is_ she? Is she a clone or a robot or something?" 

"I'm you," Amy said. "From three days in the future. You found a time portal in the basement of Dobson Brothers, didn't you? And you can't shut it down without the activation code." 

"Yes," the Doctor said slowly. "Yes, we did." 

"There you are. You sent me back to give you the activation code so you could get control of the systems and shut it down." 

The other Amy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. If the Doctor could send you back he must have had the code already." 

"Yes, but only because I told him." Amy clutched her head. "It made sense when he explained it me, anyway. If it was the wrong code he couldn't have sent me here, so it's got to be the right code." 

The Doctor had been aiming his sonic screwdriver at her. "She's right," he said, to the other Amy. "She's you. Three days older, just like she says." 

"Really?" the other Amy asked. She stepped forward, and curiously raised a hand. 

"No!" the Doctor yelped, but too late. Contact was made; there was a small yellow spark and the other Amy jumped back with an "Ow!" 

Amy rubbed her arm, where the other Amy had touched her. "What was that?" 

"Time differential shorting out," the Doctor said. "I think it's probably discharged. Try touching again." 

With much more reluctance, the two Amys brought their hands together. This time there was no spark. 

"OK." The other Amy folded her arms. "So you're me from the future. Why three days, by the way? If you've got to travel in time why not five minutes?" 

"It... it's something about the time portal. I can't remember." Amy looked at the Doctor. "Why can't I remember?" 

"Time's in flux," the Doctor said. "You can't remember because we haven't done it yet. Probably. I might be making it up, I often do." 

"Right," the other Amy said. "Do you know what we do now?" 

Amy shook her head. "Not a clue. Sorry." 

"Then I think we buy some clothes." 

"Sorry. _Why?_ " 

"Well, partly so people can tell us apart," the other Amy said firmly. "But mainly because if I'm going to be around for the next three days and then travel back in time and go through three days again, I'm not gonna wear the same clothes all the way through. They'd be _mingin'_." 

She leant forward suddenly and sniffed at Amy. 

"No, you don't pong at all," she said. "So either we buy some clothes now, or we go back to the hotel and spend the next three days in my bedroom without anything on." 

"Sounds like it'd be more fun that way," Amy said. It was the sort of remark that she'd used mainly to shock her friends, but she realised a fraction of a second too late that she could hardly shock herself the same way. 

"Maybe later," the other Amy replied, with a grin. "Doctor, is it all right if we go shopping? It won't break the Universe or anything?" 

The Doctor shook his head. "Knock yourselves out, Pond. Not literally, I mean. And make sure you remember which one of you's which." 

⁂

Shopping with her three-days-shifted self, Amy considered, had been nothing like shopping on her own. They'd almost dared each other to choose clothes they wouldn't think of wearing themselves — and considering they were the same person, that made no sense at all. Be that as it may, both of them were wearing clothes that were far too skimpy for the prevailing weather; Amy was now trying to make the most of bold, vertical pink and green stripes, while her three-days-ago self was embellished with black, red and white chevrons. On their way to the hotel they had definitely turned heads, but certainly not in a good way. Worse yet, the Doctor had praised both their new outfits as 'rad' and 'funky'. 

"OK," the other Amy said, as she closed the door of the bedroom behind her. "You hang your proper clothes on the door. I'll put mine in the drawers." 

"Good thing we were staying in a hotel. Imagine if it had been the TARDIS. That bunk bed. We'd have been arguing all night about who goes on top." She could feel the smile spreading across her face. "On second thoughts..." 

The other Amy winked. "Nice one. Can you remember what we do now?" 

Amy shook her head. "I can't remember anything." 

"Must've been pretty traumatic, then." She grinned. "Bet I know what you're thinking." 

"I'm thinking we know each other's dirtiest little secrets," Amy said, and licked her suddenly dry lips. 

"All those fantasies we've never dared tell anyone." 

"What it would taste like to do this." 

She advanced on the other Amy and kissed her. The two swayed together, then tumbled onto the bed, tugging at each other's clothes. 

"Just think what that horrible Clutterbuck woman would say if she could see us now," the other Amy said, as she pulled Amy's top off. 

"She'd say it was something like advanced sexual narcissism," Amy said, relieving her past self of her boots. "And then we'd have bitten her." 

"That's an idea." The other Amy slid her hands down Amy's leg, rolling her stockings down. "If you bit me it'd mark you too, wouldn't it? We should try that." 

"That's weird," Amy said. 

"And kissing each other wasn't?" By now their clothes were all discarded, and Amy knew they had reached the point of no return. "I can think of all sorts of things we can try. Which do you want to do first?" She giggled. "Maybe this is why you came back three days, not five minutes." 

"You think we can keep this up for _three days_? Ow!" 

"I don't know." Past-Amy's confident smile was tinged with uncertainty. "But if we can't, we can always play cribbage or something to pass the time. And no-one except us will ever know. Right?"


End file.
